


Facing Oblivion

by 20_Reckless_Dragons



Category: Oblivion (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:45:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20_Reckless_Dragons/pseuds/20_Reckless_Dragons





	Facing Oblivion

"Jack, You're Doing the Right Thing." 

 

"I don't Know what you are, or where you're From, But I'd Like To Tell You about something I Read, a story, From Rome, A City You destroyed. It's a Classic. There Was a Guy, Horatius, Held a Bridge Alone Against a Whole Army. What Horatius Said was " How can a Man Die Better? " "

"You Don't Have to Die, Jack, SHE doesn't have to die." 

"Everybody Dies, Sally, The Thing is to Die well."

" Jack, That's not the Survivor you promised me! "

"No, It's Not." " What Horatius Said was,  
How can a Man die Better, Than Facing Fearful Odds,  
For The Ashes of his Fathers, And the Temples Of his Gods? "

 

"I Created You, Jack,  
I Am Your god!" 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Fuck You, Sally!"


End file.
